


Targets needed

by QueenNutHouse



Category: Merlin (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:27:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24552340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenNutHouse/pseuds/QueenNutHouse
Summary: Arthur's not happy, first the cook now the blacksmith he should of knighted them!
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Targets needed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [highfunctioningclotpole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/highfunctioningclotpole/gifts), [Merlin_would_love_vines](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlin_would_love_vines/gifts).



Clanging of sword upon sword, the whoosh of armour dancing to the dodge of sword strikes slowly stopped. 

"What are they up to?" Percival asked, looking to the far end of the training field.

"I've no idea," Lancelot smiled, looking over, just as perplexed as the others.

"They should know not to be on the field during training," Arthur groaned as he, too, watched Talia, Matthew, and the local blacksmith standing at the end of the training ground pointing out towards a field.

"Whatever it is, the blacksmith won't agree," Leon spoke with certainty. 

"It doesn't look like he’s saying no," Merlin muttered, standing inches behind Arthur and Leon.

"How does she do it? First the cook now the blacksmith," Arthur groaned the other knights grinned. 

"Should have knighted them," Merlin laughed. 

"Merlin shut up!"

\--mean while between the smithy, Talia and Matthew--

"Lady Talia, you want a target?"

"Three, actually, possibly more. If you could?" 

"Why?" 

"So I can practice?"

"I'm a blacksmith, not a woodworker."

"I know sir, but I also know blacksmiths are known for their skill at precision," Talia's hazel eyes looked innocently up at the burly man.

"I suppose I could. How far apart?" 

"Staggered, up to seven hundred meters away, at least."

"You can shoot that?"

"Yes," she smiled, watching the tall burly man ponder the request, scratching his stubbled chin for a time. 

"I'll do it, but I want to see you make the shot." 

"If I do?" 

"That longbow of your needs replacing. You make the shot and I'll make you one. If you don't, a pheasant for each target I make."

Talia glanced at her silent friend who shrugged whilst trying to hide a grin.

"Deal, sir." 

Hands were grasped, the deal was set, and all she had to do now was think of the next longbow design.


End file.
